WILLIAM HAS A MELTDOWN IN THE PARKING LOT!
Plot Violette wants to have a nice night out by going to the store and buy pumpkins to carve because of the incident in WILLIAM'S HALLOWEEN CANDY MELTDOWN!!!, but William doesn't want to and chooses to be uncooperative and displays a grouchy attitude all the way to the store saying he's not getting a pumpkin and he doesn't like carving pumpkins. Once Violette parks the car and William agrees to go get pumpkins with her, William then tricks Violette by snatching her keys and getting in the car and Violette gets in the front seat just before William can drive away and William begins to drive carelessly. William gets annoyed and asks Violette if she's gonna stop and Violette replies telling him to stop driving like a maniac. After awhile William decided to walk to the store even though he parked far away from the store to get his exercise, but William tricks Violette again by getting out and then going back in the car and driving off leaving Violette stranded for a short time. William then returns and tells Violette to get in the car and says "We're Going Home!" but Violette gets furious and wants to get a pumpkin and William continues to drive carelessly. William and Violette then argue about how Violette worked hard all week to plan a good night and William complains how Violette drives him insane about how she bothers him all the time like calling him to come downstairs, making him get off Xbox and making him do something he doesn't want to do and Violette tells him that life exists beyond his bedroom. This leads to William throwing a tantrum in public while Violette freaks out and William gets frustrated and runs towards a small tree in the parking lot and sits by the tree hugging it to be alone. Violette then drives over to William and tells him stop hugging the tree and to get in the car because she will get a pumpkin herself and he doesn't have to carve a pumpkin. William gets mad and yells at Violette to get out of the parking lot but Violette refuses because she won't leave William stranded in the parking lot. William begins to throw woodchips at Violette causing her to roll up the window. William then gets up and Violette tries to lock the car but William gets the back door opened then William then aggressively pulls Violette out of the car (like you do in Grand Theft Auto) and steals the car and drives away, leaving Violette stranded in the middle of a parking lot. Violette gets stranded and calls William to get back to the parking lot along with William saying "What if I don't want to?" and Violette was out of breath because she has asthma and didn't use her inhaler. When William returns again to pick Violette up, William still continues to drive carelessly and Violette decides she want to go home now because she is embarrassed to go out to get pumpkins, but William wants to get pumpkins. Once they get home, William starts to slam his pumpkin on the ground and ends up destroying it and telling her "That's what I think of your pumpkins!" Violette comments how rude William is being and how that poor pumpkin was destroyed. When William throws the remains of the pumpkin in the woods, Violette has had enough of William's behavior and tells him he is being very defiant and she will take away his phone data as punishment. William begins to beat her with a pumpkin stem and she comments that it's abusive to hit people with pumpkin stems. William is fed up with tonight and wants to go to bed and Violette comments that William is a baby and babies need their sleep. Violette proceeds to drive off slowly but didn't roll up the window. William jumps in the grab the keys to get in the house. He successfully gets the keys and goes back in the house to sleep and Violette signs off all stressed. Trivia *The video confirms that Violette has asthma. *This has a lot of censorship and editing due to William's "behind" showing a lot and the license plate. *In the video, Violette utters "What are you doing?! You dumb*ss!" but due to her being sensitive, she apologizes for swearing and said she meant "donkey butt". *This episode has the most times William has hijacked the car, as he hijacked it 3 times, the third time being the most aggressive way he took the car, as he pulled his mother out of the car like in Grand Theft Auto. *This is the third time William's buttocks were showing. The first was "WILLIAM REFUSES TO SEE THE "SPECIAL" DOCTOR!!!" and the second was "KID BURNS HIS OWN PHONE OVER A PRANK!!!" *This is the second time Violette tells William that life exists beyond his room, the first being "KID SETS DAD'S CAR ON FIRE!!!" Category:Videos Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Swearing Category:Car Hijack Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Halloween Category:Nudity Category:Face Reveal Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Driving Category:Violette's Moments Category:Meltdowns Category:Violette Getting Bullied Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Phone data confiscation threat Category:Arguments Category:Police Call Threat Category:Hugs Category:Adult Humor Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Spanking Threat Category:William being called a Baby Category:William beating Violette with Something